1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automotive exterior lamp assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to heat dissipation from an automotive headlamp assembly.
2. Description of the Known Technology
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs), individually and in arrays, have become a popular light source for automotive lighting applications. LEDs are typically used in automobiles to provide lighting for the interior cluster of a Center High Mount Stop Lamp (CHMSL) and the rear lamps of an automobile. Used in such applications, LEDs have several advantages over traditional incandescent light bulbs. For example, LEDs have increased efficiency, faster response times, low electrical current requirements, longer operating life, and can be surface mounted and manufactured using techniques well developed in electronic manufacturing unlike traditional incandescent bulbs which typically require through-hole mounts.
Even with the above advantages, one drawback with the use of LEDs as a light source is that, during operation, the LEDs and associated electrical components generate a significant amount of heat for their physical size. If the heat generated by the LED is not efficiently dissipated, internal temperature of the LED will exceed the safe limits and the LED will degrade and possibly fail. In addition, excessive LED temperatures generally cause LED efficiency to decline and change the color of the light produced.
Since the performance of an LED depends, in part, on maintaining the temperature of the LED below a maximum operating temperature, it is advantageous to provide the headlamp assembly with a means for cooling the LED, its associated electronics, and potentially the chamber within which it is located.
Thus, there exists a need for a solution that provides LEDs with enhanced heat dissipation capabilities.